The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, and other advances in the realm of consumer electronics have resulted in a great variety of options for experiencing content such as media and communication content. A slew of electronic devices are able to present such content to their users.
However, presentations of content can introduce challenges in other areas of content processing. For example, an electronic device that broadcasts audio content may compound the difficulties normally associated with receiving and processing user voice input. For instance, broadcast audio often creates or adds to the noise present in an environment. The noise from broadcast audio can undesirably introduce an echo or other form of interference into input audio, thereby increasing the challenges associated with distinguishing user voice input from other audio signals present in an environment.